As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to these users is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may vary with respect to the type of information handled; the methods for handling the information; the methods for processing, storing or communicating the information; the amount of information processed, stored, or communicated; and the speed and efficiency with which the information is processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include or comprise a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems may comprise server systems that are deployed in racks. These servers may be powered by, for example, alternating current (AC) power. AC power may be of different types depending on location. Servers and power infrastructure of a rack-server system may have to be configured differently depending on the type of AC power. Unfortunately, rewiring a power infrastructure to accommodate the different types of power sources available at various geological regions and locations may increase the cost and deployment time of a rack server system, as well as require an electrician to ensure that the power infrastructure is wired correctly.